


Bare

by Sketchy788



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bare - Freeform, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Nalu Week 2019, Nalu fluff, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy788/pseuds/Sketchy788
Summary: Lucy contemplates Natsu's scars after a long day. For Nalu Week 2019.





	Bare

Natsu was sprawled over Lucy's bed. He wasn't about to fall asleep quite yet, but judging by the way his eyes glazed over, sleep was in his future.

Lucy wasn't mad. In fact, given the amount of times he had snuck into her place and passed out in her bed even before they had started dating, she was used to it.

She wouldn't admit it yet, but privately she had started to hate sleeping alone. His little intrusions had gone from being an annoyance to a welcome comfort.

She liked cuddling with him.

She was curled up next to him, head on his shoulder, and one hand lazily stroked his bare chest.

She enjoyed exploring his skin, letting her fingers trace reverently over his scars.

And he had a lot of scars.

Cheek, neck, and torso were simply the most visible.

Neck, from a freak accident so long ago.

Torso, fighting against a menace from an unrealized future.

Cheek...from Zeref. From being so determined, so desperate to end that war, that he was willing to risk his life.

Even now, thinking about it brought tears to her eyes. She traced her finger over the pale skin. Sniffled.

Almost immediately she felt him move his hands, finally settling on her back. Mn, so warm.

"Hey now..." Two words, in the gentle tone he reserved for his girl. A code that meant he was there for her, through tears and smiles alike.

"Sorry. I was just thinking and -"

He put a finger on her mouth, silencing her next words.

"Shh, it's okay, babygirl. Don't ever feel like you have to be sorry for thinkin' and feelin'."

The finger moved to her cheek, brushing away a stray teardrop as he nuzzled her nose with his own.

Not for the first time, Lucy found herself in awe of Natsu's duality. On one hand he was a fierce fighter, a walking harbinger of flaming destruction.

On the other hand, that flaming ferocity was typically aimed at anyone stupid enough to go against him, his guild, his family.

And he would never deliberately hurt her, would just as soon steal Erza's armour than make Lucy cry.

He mostly reserved his softer side for when they were alone. Like, say, a night like tonight when she was being contemplative. Sure he was half asleep from a long day and a big job, but he was awake enough to want to ease whatever was troubling his girl's mind.

Idea.

He reached over, grabbed his scarf. Wrapped it around her bare shoulders, then pulled her back into his arms before kissing her forehead.

The whole thing took Lucy by surprise...by pleasant surprise, of course.

"Thank you, Natsu." Barely a whisper but she knew that her dragon slayer could hear her. "For everything. I love you."

"I'll always love ya, Lushy. Never forget it." His words slurred her name a little, eyes closed. In no time at all he was asleep. Even as he dozed she felt his fingers brush over her skin, providing the same soothing comfort that always lulled Lucy to sleep.

“Sweet dreams, love...” A soft whisper was accompanied by the softest kiss right above his heart. Knowing he would always love her, and she would always love him.

Lucy had no trouble falling asleep that night, feeling safe, at peace, and most importantly, loved.


End file.
